UnderHarry: The True Fic
by Kithrin
Summary: I had requests to make the previous one a true fic, but I had other ideas and a runaway muse. Harry's uncle sends him into the underground, where he finds family, friends, and watches the other human proceed through the underground. She better behave, or else... A tale of Screwed up Resets and family. Starts before Harry hits Hogwarts. Harry/Chara/Frisk. SPOILERS! Fem Frisk & Chara
1. Chapter 1: Falling for a new parent

UnderHarry The true fic.

AN: i've had requests to make an actual fic of this, so I'm trying it. The reason why I'm not just starting on chap 2 of the one shot? I'm changing things to make it, IMO a better story.

AN2: the general look of Frisk/Chara at 14 or so will be from the youtube video [MMD x Frisk] stronger than you. Age her up or down as appropriate.

Chapter one. Falling for a new parent.

A fat man with a mustache that made him look like a walrus was standing before a hole, holding a one and a half year old. The hole was on top of a mountain, that legends say people can disappear in, and was the site of a battle between humans and monsters.

With a, "Goodbye Freak," the man coldly threw the toddler into the hole as hard as he could.

The fall would be dangerous for an adult, much less a child, and especially for such a youngling, and that was when they trip, or jump in.

A child that young being thrown in shouldn't stand a chance.

But he did, for that child had magic.

Magic that was attached to powerful wards, that despite being twisted and stretched were still active, and so, with the barrier starting to break them, they broke themselves, using the premise that while the boy's aunt hated the boy, she didn't want him dead.

The boy vanished midway to the ground...

and reappeared on the stomach of a short sleeping skeleton. A skeleton that when he woke up would be surprised to find the sleeping form of a human on his stomach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Meanwhile, several thunderous detonations occurred in an old man's tower, and a single delicate divice started singing 'It's a Small World'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

"wake up kid," he said shaking the boy.

"Poppa," the young boy sleepily said snuggling in closer to the bony form.

With a sigh the skeleton gently made the boy's SOUL forcibly manifest. Or was it SOULs?

It was complicated, there was a core 'SOUL' that was yellow tinged with red.

A small fragment of one that was pitch black.

And finally a whole, if slowly degrading SOUL that was purplish greed, with purple the dominant color.

The purple SOUL seemed to be sandwiched between the boy's and the black.

sans gently tried to pry the three apart, and couldn't. He didn't want to wake the child yet, and it seemed to be painful for him to try.

He knew that the monsters needed a seventh soul to escape, but he also knew he couldn't live with himself if he murdered such a young one... and knew that if he took care of the boy he would grow too attached to do so later. Another problem was he didn't know anybody else he could trust to take care of the boy.

Looking at the snoozing child he said, "no i'm not your poppa kid."

"Mamma," came the sleepy reply, which caused sans to facepalm.

It should be noted that this incident sans would regret mentioning later, as it would embarrass him for years.

He made a decision, and shortcutted to his room, and placed the boy on his bed, then shortcutted to a tailor, and ordered a small coat similar to his own. He then took another shortcut to a mage whom gave him an odd look when she added in an illusion to make whom ever wore it look like a skeleton, and a bit of magic to make it fit for future growth.

Going back he put the child into the coat, just in time, for his brother came in right after. The guy was _bone_ tired from training and crashed on the couch.

The next day Papyrus took the idea that sans adopted a child well.

Well not really, the fight about it was rather epic. The TV, the couch, the bone painting and much of the furniture were casualties. In the end sans wouldn't budge, and his brother gave in, as he really couldn't resist the tike that was hugging his leg.

And so time passed, sans was shocked when the boy started making bones... and miniature Gaster Blasters. The less said about the time the boy took a shortcut to be with his new parent at his station the better.

The boy learned many swears that day.

It took a few days until sans found out that the boy didn't know his name, and sans didn't either. He decided to do a small tribute to his father that was scattered across the void.

-  
The child acquires the name Gaster.

Nine years later it happened, another child fell down. The child, a girl, had short brown hair, warm brown eyes, and was eleven years old.

"Chara, you there?" the girl asked worriedly, and a ghostly figure appeared behind her.

"Frisk?" the apparition replied, timidly. The spirit looked a lot like Frisk, except that she had blood red eyes, and an almost permanent blush.

Now Frisk was worried. Chara should _never_ sound timid. Something was wrong, very wrong. The reset took too long, and was painful. That combined with Chara's attitude made her worry, worry a lot.

She tried to remember what happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Flashback, twenty minutes before last reset.

It had come down to this, Chara whom had control of Frisk's body was giggling, there were only two monsters left. Sans, and the king. She had managed to convince Frisk to kill everybody, and slowly give the body to her.

It was hard at first, in fact for the first five resets she couldn't do anything, but the world resetting in it's own when Frisk was just starting to be happy wore on the girl. Slowly she managed to convince her to kill everybody. It was now, in the thirteenth try against sans, on the thirteenth reset, that she succeeded. All she needed to do was kill these two, then she'd have the power to erase the world.

She attacked, when the soul of Frisk, well... she had an attack of conscience. She started fighting for the body. Her eyes were rapidly changing between the two colors, and the blush was appearing and reappearing.

Sans was stunned. He had fought Chara/Frisk in other timelines. Frisk had reset the first time upon seeing sans. The second through third time they tussled, but there was a hesitancy in the attacks. The last two resets, it was Chara that fought him, but Frisk managed to regain control and reset.

There had never been a fight between the two like this.

He knew he should just kill her, but he thought he felt something. It took a bit but his eyes widened as he realized that what he felt was a wrongness. A wrongness that never accompanied a reset before.

A window with the words 'Reset' and 'Continue' appeared and disappeared rapidly around the figure.

With a cry of, "I won't Let you kill again!" Frisk wretched control over long enough to hit the 'Reset'.

Before the hand hit the button, Chara was ejected from the body... and shattered completely.

The button triggered... and the last thing sans saw, was the button itself shattering.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Back to present.

With a though Frisk brought up the reset menu and stared.

Reset was Missing.

For once since the loop started, she was both relieved and scared. This was it, no more chances.

And she knew she couldn't stand seeing her friends dying again.

Chara was shocked as well, as she remembered what happened to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

She had succeeded, and had erased everything.

Everything except herself. She was now alone, unable to truly live. Unable to die. Nobody to talk to. Nobody to kill.

She was alone floating in an endless expanse of white. She wasn't even able to hear herself talk. Even Frisk had been erased.

It was driving her insane... well more insane than usual.

She had to do something, anything.

Her menu opened. And there was a cracked reset button.

It was damaged. So damaged she thought it would break instead of working. But she tried it.

Pain.

She was feeling something for the first time in who knows how long, a soul wrenching agony.

Stop.

It was over, and she found herself floating above Frisk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Return to present.

A Frisk with her SOUL, the same SOUL she had once bargained away for a second chance, which was then wasted as Chara had her kill everybody again. A SOUL that she still had.

There were now two frisk SOULs, an impossibility.

She knew one thing, she couldn't chance Frisk killing everything again, and returning her to that hell... and without the ability to reset she would have to be careful about whom she pushed her to kill, if she could push her to do so.

So she followed her sole friend, as much as she considered anybody to be so, and noticed that her determination was damaged, but so was Frisk's, but Frisk's was repairing itself faster than hers.

Neither noticed a red hooded figure watching from behind a pillar. A figure that vanished after the two left, one that would watch the girls, and if they even looked like they were going to go genocidal...

He would end them himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter.

EN: this looks like a good place to stop.


	2. Chapter 2: First meeting

Under Harry: The True Fic.

Chapter 2: First meeting.

Gaster watched as the girl and ghost pair encountered a talking flower, that spoke some words and left, and added another thing to his watch out for list.

The only other things on it was the pair that just left, and then he had an idea. A way to gauge the two for himself, and screw with their mind.

He had woke his father from some of his night-terrors, and gotten him to talk, about resets, and previous timelines.

Eight times (EN) Frisk had reset, the first time Frisk had reset when she killed her first monster. The second reset was after she killed Papyrus.

Then she seemed to loose hesitancy, and only reset when she met sans.

It got worse from there.

This time she seemed to be not killing anybody...

unusual, but he needed to leave to set up his prank.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

A few days later he received a message that Frisk had left the ruins.

He mimicked sans first meeting with the girl.

Breaking a big stick, using a shortcut to appear briefly behind her, then when she approached a bridge...

"Human, Turn around," he said from behind her with a hand outstretched.

She did and took his hand without being prompted.

ZAP!

-1 HP.

"Friendly aren't you? I didn't even mention taking my hand." he watched her shake her hand with a ghost glaring at him, and said, "Hand buzzer, have to love the classics."

It was then that Chara and Frisk got a good look at the newcomer. The blood read coat was similar in design to what they were expecting, but the color, and the skull beneath it was not. The manner of speaking was also very different.

"Where's sans?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Never heard of him, now I think I should warn you, Uncle Papyrus is ahead, and he has been desperately waiting for an opportunity to capture a human, just thought you'd want to know."

A worried Frisk chewed her lip, and turned toward the bridge again, and after a quick look behind her to confirm she and Chara were alone, she continued on.

Hiding behind a lamp that wasn't contently shaped and required her to contort her body uncomfortably at the suggestion to hide behind, for Papyrus to berate his nephew gave her time to think.

Something was wrong, very wrong. Chara's pushing to kill was halfhearted at best, sans was missing, she had a slice of snail pie instead of butterscotch-cinnamon.

Something went very wrong with her last reset, she needed sans. The skeleton might be pissed at her for the last few runs, but she needed his help. He might appear to be lazy, but he had always seemed to be one of the most intelligent people she had ever met.

…

…

She needs a hug, and she needs one RIGHT NOW!

If only Toriel hadn't sealed the ruins.

Anyway she moved on after Papyrus left, and soon found her at the electricity maze.

She wasn't in the mood this time, so she was soon standing next to a slightly Crispy Papyrus, and a concerned but amused Gaster. He was amused because he knows that the trap was non lethal, but concerned because he didn't know Frisk knew that.

As Frisk passed she mumbled, "Don't worry, I knew he wouldn't die from that." and she received a slight nod in return.

Gaster Put a puzzle on the ground, and Frisk looked at it... it ended up being a master level Sudoku puzzle, which frisk promptly ignored and walked past.

Frisk wanted to get to Snowedin and to the skeleton brothers' house. She needed to confirm that sans wasn't around.

At the very least she needed something to eat at Grillby's. She knows sans goes there often.

The stress was getting to her, as evidenced by the fact that she was beating everything to an inch of their lives, before sparing them.

She cheated on the second puzzle in that she was supposed to turn the X's to O's and hit a switch on a tree.

She knew she was upsetting Papyrus, but at present she really didn't care. Using her memory she passed the ice XO puzzle quickly.

Soon another puzzle came up, and the tall skeleton gave a lengthy explanation, only for the puzzle to turn into a safe passage.

Frisk humored the Skeleton because she knew it wouldn't take that long.

The came the bridge puzzle... and Frisk simply mentioned the button wasn't working, because the Annoying Dog Toby chewed on it.

This caused the large skeleton to look at the switch, then throw it over the cliff.

Storming off Papyrus was steaming, the kid had ignored, cheated, or easily passed all the puzzles.

Gaster was looking at the girl/ghost pair, and said, "Would it kill you to humor him? It took weeks for him to set up these things. I don't blame you for the bridge, or mine, but the rest I do. You also seem to be getting a bit... stabby lately. You haven't killed anyone, but..."

Frisk glared at the one before him, then took a deep breath, and calmed down. "Sorry, I'm just stressed. I NEED to talk to sans, I NEED his advice."

Gaster looked at her in slight understanding, and slight pity, and said, "come let's hit Grillby's and talk. I'm not the one you are looking for, but I might be able to give an outsider's perspective. I can take us there by a shortcut."

Soon they were seated at a bar awaiting their orders, and Gaster made sure the ketchup bottle lid was properly on.

"So, what's on your mind? It looks like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. Sorry I didn't order anything for your ghostly visitor but Grillby's is living only."

Frisk explained. She needed some advice. She explained about her fourteen runs, thirteen resets. This caused Gaster to slightly narrow his eyes. Sans only said there were eight runs. Then explained how the first five runs she tried her best for a happy ending, ignoring Chara's suggestions that kept growing stronger, and how at the end of each run, when she was finally happy... the world reset on it's own. At this point something Gaster said started rattling in her mind, but she ignored it to continue the story. She then on number six started to try and kill. Her theory is that if the world couldn't let her be happy, then she was doing something wrong.

At first she was horrified, but Chara was insidious with her words, and multiple times brought her to the edge of genocide.

Then came the last fight, where Chara in Frisk's body nearly had sans dead, and then the screwed up reset, followed by her ability being damaged, and restricted to SAVE, and LOAD. She then mentioned her hope that, with her ability damaged, that this was the last run, so she was trying for happiness again.

Then came the fact that there were differences. Differences where there had never been any before. In thirteen runs certain events had been guaranteed to happen.

This was no longer true.

During the story Gaster's face was a blank mask, only flickering when he had heard her ability was damaged.

"Well, I can't say much about whether this is the last run or not, but I can say something about this sans, and an idea about the other differences," Gaster replied.

At the girls hopeful look, that made Gaster nearly crack from the cute attack, he continued, "I can see three possibilities.

One: Your screwed up reset removed him from the timeline since he was at 'ground zero'. Causing a replacement to be created."

Gaster ignored the tears in the girl's eyes as he continued, "Two: he might be isolating himself, so as to not see his friends and family die again.

Three: He has a willing cohort Trolling you.

Really any of them are possible."

The last possibility made Frisk both hopeful and angry.

Hopeful because that would mean that the skeleton is alive.

Angry because the one next to her worried her.

She started because she saw something.

For just an instant the skeleton face under the hood vanished and was replaced.

It was a human face she saw, one with porcelain white skin probably due to living underground for so long with no sun, an emerald eye that flashed blue for an instant, and pitch black hair liberally sprinkled with white that would cause it to look a dark gray at a distance.

The instant was over.

And Gaster left, leaving a contemplative Frisk and Chara.

It then hit her as she was finishing her burger.

Gaster had Known of Chara, or at least can see her...

Another thing to add to the list of thingswrong with the timeline.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End Chapter.

EN: sans only remembers the normal RESETs not the TRUE RESETS.


	3. Chapter 3: Tears (of relief)

UnderHarry: The True Fic.

AN: Gaster/Harry will sound more mature than he should be, but I feel like having him grow up mentally faster than normally, so there.

Chapter 3: Tears (of relief)

Frisk and Chara, finally finished fighting, sparing, and hanging out with Papyrus, and was making her way to waterfall... and her eyes filled with tears of relief, as she sees the one whom was her first friend in her good ends, sans.

Looking no worse for wear the short skeleton was lounging at his station, while at the same time berating a red hooded figure for going too far with his prank.

It was unfortunate that neither noticed the girl's approach.

They approached at the end of the lecture to hear the boy say, "Sorry dad, I have to ask though, why do you care? I remember all the times you needed to be woken up because of your memories."

Frisk stopped, and hid. She didn't _want_ to know, but she _needed_ to know. She needed to know why Gaster was so cruel to her.

"You told me yourself after a particularly bad night-terror that you witnessed your brother's death a few times," the boy finished.

"Gaster..." sans started.

"Dad, it's not that bad, I gave her three equal possibilities, only one was bad."

Frisk at that moment stepped backwards, snapping a twig.

Gaster stilled and said, "Well dad, looks like we have company, why don't you talk to her, and I'll head out."

and with that Gaster walked out and took a shortcut to home...

or at least he intended to.

He ended up in front of a door he had never seen before, and that he had, for some reason, trouble even determining weather it existed or not. Without any other exit, and his ability to create shortcuts on the fritz, he entered the door.

The room was empty plane and white. Walking further in he felt like something was behind him. Turning he caught something from the corner of his eyes. It was a incomplete figure in a black cloak.

He then felt hands on his shoulders, and on instinct he grabbed them and threw them.

And two skeletal hands with holes in them and a faint green glow hit the wall in front of him.

His eyes widened, he remembered the description from his father. A technique he had been trying to replicate ever since he heard of them. He thought they'd be... handy.

"Gaster? Is that you?" came the question.

One hand gave a thumbs up while the other gave a so-so gesture.

"A part of him then?"

two thumbs up.

A smirking boy then asked, "Want to come with me? We can pretend that I finally managed to duplicate your ability."

The hands somehow managed to give the appearance of being in deep thought, before launching themselves at the boy and latching onto his magic.

The boy smirked and said, before finding out that his shortcuts worked again, "Don't worry, if we find the main you I'll hand you back."

He then went home for a nap... although before he went to sleep he made a note to see if he could get some notebooks and pencils, or a non spoken language that some hands can do.

Zzzzzzzzzz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Meanwhile sans and Frisk were clearing the air, and while sans wasn't going to forgive the kid anytime soon, he acknowledged the kid's point. He himself was going to be at the point where he starts blasting the kid as soon as he exited the ruins himself, and he had only a little over half the kids restarts, and the first set of hers was happiness being stolen.

So he agreed to step back, watch, and decide the fate of the kid based off her actions, but he had a feeling that his son would take matters into his own hands if it came down to it.

So he too would watch the girl, so that his son wouldn't have to bloody his hands.

What a pain.

He had no idea about the pain or the screwed up reset.

It was at this time Frisk realized that Gaster never told her his theory on the rest of the screw ups.

Walking through waterfall always calmed her. The echo flowers, the dusty tutu, the ballet shoes, making friends with the Monster Kid, and the calming scenery all put her mind at ease. So much so she wasn't beating up everybody to make them go away.

By the time she met with Undyne she was feeling like herself again. To the point that she was almost in the same mental state as her first run.

Almost. Chara decided to come out and play a bit, forcibly taking over for a bit.

The first encounter left the fishwoman pinned to a wall without a scratch on her by her own water spears wondering what happened.

Quickly dispelling them she gave chase. Frisk was giggling. She at first wasn't happy that Chara assumed control, but now she was very amused. As long as Chara doesn't attempt to kill Undyne she would let the dead girl do this set of fights.

The second fight ended with Undyne pinned to the floor.

The third fight ended with her hogtied by a ribbon. Which was the hardest to get out of since she couldn't just dispel it.

Finally catching up to them in the hotlands she collapsed due to her armor over heating, and then she was watered, first like a plant by Chara, then given a cup by Frisk.

She then had fun with Undyne in her house, burning it down...

again.

Just as she was about to enter the lab, two disembodied hands dragged her off, and through a shortcut.

She was in a shed, one she recognized from her first run where Papyrus captured her.

Only this time she wasn't alone in there.

Gaster was there, now with two floating hands.

"I realized that I hadn't told you my theory before, as to why your reset ability is gone, and why the world is screwed up for you," he started abashedly.

Still irritated by the sudden kidnapping she nodded, and then gestured for him to continue.

"It's a good thing I didn't, because I was able to talk to someone that knows much more than I do, and he was able to fill in some holes. Imagine the reset ability like the lock to a door, get me so far?"

At the duo's nod he continued, and reading from the notebook the hands were holding behind the one and a half, due to not having a body, girls before him, "you and Chara are two halves of a key. The problem is, on your last run, you ended up taking Chara out... permanently, leaving you with only half the key."

He ignored the gasp of horror, and Chara's confused look, and continued, "Now when you reset, you were stuck in a limbo, perhaps forever because you were missing part of the 'key'. That was until Chara over that, after permanently eliminating her Frisk, reset. I'm guessing she succeeded, but something went wrong with her plan, which is why she isn't pushing you to go genocidal, right Chara?"

At the ghost's nod the boy continued, "so she only had half they 'key' herself. This caused her to be drawn to your half, creating an imperfect 'key', and opening the 'lock'. It probably merged the timelines as well, and/or created an entirely new one. The differences you noticed are most likely because of the imperfect 'key' and the merger."

Due to the swirly eyed look on the girl's faces, he decided to simplify the explanation, like the original Gaster hands did for him. "Fine, you each killed your opposites, combined the timelines with some errors, and now your ability is mostly broken."

The floating hands were dejected. So much effort wasted.

Sending the two back to where they were, the Gasters went there to watch from the shadows again. Not noticing his father doing the same.

It was then another change made itself apparent, one of the conveyor-belts was glitching, and sometimes revved up to a much greater speed.

This caused Frisk to stumble, and slip off the edge of the cliff. She would've fell, except for something that nearly gave sans a heart attack. Two very familiar, to him, hands grabbed her, and hauled her up to where Gaster could grab her and help her up. His favorite coat, that was thrown over his shoulder because of the heat, slipped off and fell into the lava below.

"Why?" came Frisk's question, accompanied by a slight blush. She didn't really like him, not really, but the fact that he stepped in like that, certainly won him points.

The fact that he was in good shape for his age didn't hurt a bit, with his white tank top glued to him via sweat.

"Why not?" came the reply. "You haven't done anything to deserve a fiery death. Besides, you're too cute to go out that way. Both of you actually." with that Gaster walked away whistling, not knowing that he had made a small change in how the girl thought of him.

She caught his mumble as he walked away, "Dammit, my favorite coat."

She also now knew that he was watching her from the shadows. That fact slightly creeped her out, but she knew it was because he was expecting her to go all stabby and wanted to be in position to stop her. That made her pause, and say aloud, "Gaster, if you're going to follow me why don't you just come with me?"

"Why not?" came the reply just behind her, almost sending her tumbling into the lava again.

He grabbed her, and gave her a sheepish smile, his human features plain to see. "Just a warning, I'm not going to help you fight. To the monsters I've been down here long enough to be considered one of them, so they won't attack me, but they will you."

With a nod the girl continued her path through the Hotlands.

As promised he stood back as she was attacked, and didn't even help her with the puzzles. Soon enough she met Muffet, and ate a spider donut. That combined with a telegram that the spider girl obtained let Frisk pass without issue.

After a conversation with sans in which he mentions that he made a promise to protect a human that came out of the ruins, a promise that was the only reason why he hadn't, in previous runs, killed her on sight, and if this 'run' truly will lead to a happy ending, then the girl would be on her way to redemption and forgiveness.

Frisk passed Mettaton's torso, having helped it obtain record breaking ratings... and draining its battery dry.

Gaster dropped a spare as he passed the robot and Alphys. His extra hands staying behind to examine the robot.

Passing through the castle was an enlightening experience. He found out the history of Chara, and the kings other child, Asriel.

He also noticed the anger Chara had toward Asriel, and he didn't know why.

And finally it had come down to this. The king verses Frisk.

It was a long battle, with frisk attacking with a knife she found in a room, and protected only by a locket.

It was made worse because the king had temporarily destroyed the girls ability to stop fights non lethally.

The king was brought down to his knees, and at Frisks Mercy... only to receive a hug. Confusing the king beyond words. The king then shoved the girl away, only to be killed by a flower... a freaking talking _flower_... that promptly absorbed the six human souls the king had in storage.

That the girl _knows_ the flower and she seemed to be _resigned_ to what just happened? It was odd, the hug was genuine.

She then fought the monstrosity that the flower turned into, and eventually caused the souls to rebel, and turned the flower back to normal. And she spared it... why?

Then...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

He stumbled with a headache, and was wondering why Chara wasn't going to confront the king. He then shrugged and followed the girl out...

 _What the hell is happening,_ came the boy's thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter.

EN: I think there will be one more chapter to the Undertale arc, the reason why, beyond some differences most of the events still happened as cannon, is because Chara needs em to, for the good end. The requirements HAVEN'T CHANGED!


	4. Chapter 4: Freedom

UnderHarry: The True Fic.

 _ **IMPRTANT AN**_ : I'm going to do some transform bit on Gaster due to some factors adding up, if most people hate it, I'll rewrite to remove it, it kinda just came to me. Just to make sure people understand, he wont be going monster, not entirely anyway.

Chapter 4: Freedom.

Gaster was curious. Why did she suddenly turn around? Why did it suddenly feel like an ice-pick slammed into his brain? Why did the two hands seem to know what was going on? Why was his right arm burning in pain?

Why did he suddenly feel like throttling Frisk?

It then occurred to him, that he might've had his first encounter with a reset, and so he asked, "Frisk, did you just reset?"

Frisk, paused as she was about to reach the point where she normally received a phone call. She then turned to Gaster, and noted him rubbing his temples in a manner that suggested a bad headache while favoring his right arm, and answered, "No, I reloaded. For some reason, in order to free the monsters, I have to fight the king, then someone else, then reload to the point before I fought the ,king and do some stuff."

Gaster's eyebrows rose, and then said, "I'll be right back, I'm going for my spare coat."

Frisk nodded then, before answering her phone, said, "I'll meet you at your house." she then answered her phone.

Gaster met her in time to see her receiving a letter from Undyne. With his spare coat, a dull silver one, he went after her as she started walking toward the ferryman. He had placed his burning arm in a sling, wrapped it in bandages, and hidden beneath his coat. He also looked troubled by something.

Frisk started to ask, but received a head-shake that indicated that the boy didn't want to talk about it.

Gaster took the time that they spent on the ferry to think, something was wrong with his arm, it had looked slightly different before he wrapped it up.

He had a decently amusing time seeing frisk 'dating' Alphys, and tricking her to admitting feeling to Undyne.

Then came the undergroud lab, and the burning pain in Gaster's arm had increased to the point that he was having trouble not falling to his knees.

He made it to the beds, and collapsed. He was drenched in a cold sweat, and in obvious pain, and so Frisk put him into the cleanest bed with the coat hanging over the back of the bed, and watched amused as a spoon shaped amalgamate tucked him in.

she had oddly noted the agitated motions of the flying hands, and that the wrappings on the boy's arm seemed to be fraying oddly. It was too tight in some places, too loose in others, and parts have been punctured by the arm underneath. She had loosened them, without peeking at the arm underneath, as she thought that they might be part of the problem, so she didn't notice the claws starting on the fingers, or the mixture of pitch black scales, and pure white scales starting in a one black to twenty-four white ratio. The scales were thin, flexible and smooth. (EN)

He woke half an hour after being tucked in bed, and he stared in shock at his arm. It wasn't just the scales, which had greatly spread, or the half inch claws, it was the fact that it looked to be nothing more than scaled skin stretched over bones, but at the same time gained a greater strength than his old arm. Rewrapping it he stood up to go find the girl. At least the pain was down to an annoying itching now.

He found her playing fetch with a thoroughly petted dog amalgamate.

His deadpan look spoke volumes. That was compounded when said amalgamate jumped on him and started licking.

"Get off," he said, then shoved it off of him. He then looked at the girl whom was packing up, and said, "Sorry about that, my arm was bothering me, it's mostly better now."

"It's fine, I was just playing with a new friend while waiting for you to wake. We're nearly done here. Just a warning, this last part is going to be really, really bad. I need you, and Chara, to stay out of the fight no matter what," Frisk replied, a determined look in her eye.

Gaster took a step back. He had never seen her like this. Up until now, she seemed board, or dismissive of the fights she was in. She had never confronted him like this. That meant something would happen in the next fight that would be bad.

He nodded his understanding. His hands also motioned agreement.

And so they reactivated the elevator and headed back to the castle.

Backtracking to the king, Gaster was surprised when the missing queen blasted the king, and many monsters including his father showed up.

Then they got absorbed by a flower, along with six human souls, and the flower turned into a monster similar to the royal pair.

He was about to attack, when he remembered his promise, the warm brown eyes of Frisk met his, and he stopped, and prayed.

As always it was amazing, how Frisk was able to keep dodging, and not fight back. The fireballs, the sword strikes, and every other attack were deflected, or dodged. Then the monster she was fighting changed, and became a giant.

The fireballs became huge, and then, distorted versions of the king and queen appeared, and then were undistorted, removing them from the being she was fighting.

Then his father and uncle.

Undyne...

Alphys.

Gaster was wondering, what now? She had saved everyone.

Then she was blasted by a giant rainbow blast.

She fell to her knees, and coughed up blood.

She stood again, confronting the monster.

And was blasted again.

She stood, and the monster couldn't muster up the will to try again. Even though Frisk was barely standing. Most of her ribs were cracked, massive internal bruising, and bleeding from many cuts and gashes.

But she still stood, and refused to break or die.

Then the giant monster shrunk down, and under, was a monster child.

The child broke the barrier with the power he had acquired, then hugged Frisk, then Chara possessed Frisk, and she slapped the monster-boy, then hugged him.

The boy then vanished.

Chara had a smirk on her face when she was told something by Frisk.

After agreeing to become ambassador for the monsters, and wanting to stay with Toriel, Frisk and Chara went around to see the friends they made, and Chara had a mission of her own.

Someone was coming, whether he wanted to or not.

Sneaking up on a flower was no easy task, so Chara didn't even try.

"Chara, I thought you were angry at me, wait, what's with that look? Please don't kill me!" Gaster was about to intervene, when he saw Chara with the garden spade, until he saw the pot of high quality soil behind her, and he smirked.

And thus, did Chara enter battle with a flower... and walked out of the ruins with a potted former sibling.

Gaster appeared then and said, "I was worried for a second, but you again proved my decision to save you in the Hotlands was the right one."

He was once again wearing a blood red coat, identical to the one he lost, except without the illusion enchantments, and his right arm was covered in bandages, that didn't fully hide it's inhuman shape.

Chara smirked, and setting the pot on the ground, hugged the boy. Chara knew about the arm, and Frisk did not. (EN2) Chara had entered his room when he was changing the bandages on it, and agreed to keep it secret for now.

The girls switched places in the middle of the hug, and Gaster was surprised that he could tell the difference by just the hug. Chara's hugs were aggressive, and possessive, while Frisks were more gentle.

"Umm, can you shortcut us to mom and dad? They're currently negotiating with the government topside to allow us to live up there, and they want me up there," Frisk asked.

"Sure, let's go." he replied, and waited until she gathered her new flower, whom was glaring at the girl, and they vanished.

They would soon start their new life on the surface...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End Chapter.

Next time, life on the surface.

AN: I'm on FIRE with this fic.

EN: a combination of factors is causing this, will be discussed further in a later chapter.

EN2: Gaster's hiding his ar rather successfully so far, this won't last.

Author's Character opinion:

Subject: Chara.

I don't see her as intentionally evil... from the start. Hating humanity? Possible, but evil? no.

Reason: no evil person would give their life so easily for others. She, without hesitation poisoned herself to try and free the monster race.

I believe that her SOUL was damaged when Asriel basically abandoned the plan after she dies, and pretty much spat on her sacrifice. She was then reawoken when the player fell on her grave, and got either attached to her, or absorbed by her.

Her anger at the wasted sacrifice I think is what made her so stabby.


	5. Chapter 5: Life on the surface

UnderHarry: The True Fic

Chapter 5: Life on the surface.

It had been three months since the monsters had been released, and in that time some things had changed. The American magical government worked with the non magical to allow the monsters to be above ground. A local town, of only two thousand or so souls, a specialized fedelius was used to prevent anyone not in the town from talking about them. (EN2)

Gradually many, but not all monsters started to move into the light. Some preferred to live underground, and just trade with the surface.

Gaster would've preferred the second option, but his best friend and father wanted to be on the surface.

On the plus side he found another pair of Gaster hands, bringing him up to four floating hands, the 'real' Gaster can control them, but the human Gaster had control of them most of the time.

Frisk ended up going to school, along with his part time ambassador job... well she was the figurehead for it. As a child attending official functions looked really bad.

Things were peaceful, until...

"Gaster, we need to talk," sans said seriously while standing at his son's open bedroom door.

Gaster set down his pencil that he was using for his home schooling, and motioned his father inside his room.

The short skeleton came in and shut the door behind him. Sitting down he started, "there are two things we need to talk about, let's start with the easiest, why are you using so many bandages? we have replaced them in the first aid kit at least three times a week, and by the amount of packages in the trash you have been using your allowance to buy more, why? also, for the last three months, you have been using your left arm for everything, while hiding your right... and i know you're right handed, so spill."

Gaster paused. He had been wondering when this would come up, and so he decided to come clean.

Removing his red coat, Gaster took his arm out of the sling that was under it. Sans gasped as he noticed the inhuman shape under the bandages. The reaction was worse when the bandages came off.

The limb from the shoulder down no longer looked human except in the most general shape. It was almost a skeletal draconic limb, with scaled skin tight upon the bones with no indication that there was nothing but bone underneath. The sharply clawed fingers were just the icing on the cake. Gaster looked at his father, wondering what was going through the blank face.

Then the skella-dad moved forward, and gave his son a hug, and asked, "why didn't you tell me? we could've had Alphys and her new colleague examine you to see if we could reverse it, or to see what other effects it could have. does anyone else know?"

"I was embarrassed, and only Chara knows, she accidentally stepped through my door when I was about to wrap it," came the response, muffled by his face on his father's shoulder.

Gaster then realized he was in Alphys's office, with the dinosaur woman looking at his arm in shock.

Gaster then was bustled off to a lab, where he had blood drawn, from both his human arm, and the transformed one. As well as a full SOUL scan.

The latter had revealed the fact that he had two and a one point six percent (EN) of another human SOUL... and two small monster SOUL fragments.

Alphys gave sans the stink eye at the fact that the monsters could've been free before Frisk fell, the calmed down as she realized that sans thought she might've rushed the extraction of the other two SOULs and killed Gaster.

The DNA tests on the blood from the two arms, the toxicology, and magical scans took nearly three hours, during which time sans fetched Gaster's homework to give him something to do. It was going faster and more legible now that he could use his dominant arm.

Sans at this point didn't forget his other question, but that arm took priority. The second question had waited three months, a little longer wouldn't matter that much.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Soon enough the tests were done, and the geneticist that worked with Alphys was the first to speak, "The good news is that the blood work shows that you are one hundred percent human at the genetic level, in both arms, and the toxicology screen came up nearly normal. The oddities seemed to be more from eating monster food for years, and not dangerous. My colleague here, on the other hand, did find something in her SOUL, and magic scans... I still can't believe I can say that with a strait face.

Alphys looked nervous as she spoke, "W-well, I saw the two and minor part human SOUls in Gaster, and I believe I can, after some research, remove the extras. I especially am concerned with the black shard. It was almost as if someone halved their SOUL six times, and I think it needs to be removed as fast as possible. The magical scan on the other hand, showed a possible reason for the mutation.

It was a complex set of factors, from eating monster food almost all his life, being around monsters for all the same, and it looked like some part of a monster soul is floating around not absorbed, but more being stabilized by his human soul."

At hearing about the monster soul, sans gave Gaster a quick look.

It would explain the hands, but it was impossible, his father was scattered across the void.

Gaster was still, it didn't occur to him that the Gaster fragments would show up on the scan, too late now he supposed.

"Now while I don't think any of this would've caused the arm to change in it's own, something must've catalyzed it, I don't know what though," Alphys finished.

Gaster was calm, then looked at his father, whom realized that Gaster might have an idea, so left it, instead sans asked, "Any idea how to reverse it?"

"No," came the reply. "If it was a spell or a curse it would be possible, but in this case it was a large amount of factors at once that did so."

sans nodded and after thanking the scientists, took his son back to his room. Looking at the clock he noted that they had half an hour before Frisk came over, like she did like clockwork everyday, so he asked, "So Gaster, how did you find the fragments of my father, Gaster's SOUL?"

and so Gaster explained, how twice now some of his shortcuts 'short circuited' dropping him near a pair of hands, that he offered to bring along.

Sans nodded at the explanation, then he turned to the hands. "And why didn't you four tell me?"

a pair of hands started to make gestures that the human Gaster translated, "He says that he didn't want to get your hopes up that this was permanent, or that he could be fully reassembled. The human's offer to help me made it possible, but I don't know what else could happen. That's what the other Gaster said."

sans rubbed his temples, and was about to speak when he saw the time. He had two minutes until Frisk arrived. "go have fun with Frisk, I need to think. i'm not mad, but it's a lot to take in."

and so Gaster tried to leave the room, only to have one last question hit him, "were you close to the kid when she reloaded at some point?" Gaster nodded before heading out the door, and was followed by a thoughtful and slightly stressed skeleton, that felt a hand pet his head before following the boy out, followed by the other three flying hands patting his head then leaving.

It was going to be a long night.

On the other hand knowing that his father was alive, and apparently using his son to help pull himself together meant that Papyrus could eventually meet him.

A scream echoed through the house. sans paused and looked back in his son's room, and noticed the wrappings and coat on the floor, and facepalmed. He had forgotten in the stress of the last conversation about the arm. Oh well, frisk would've found out sooner or later.

He went into the living room only to see frisk sobbing into Gaster. She was holding him very tightly, apparently worried that he was dying.

He couldn't reassure her because he was steadily turning blue, and she was ignoring Chara, whom decided to prevent Frisk fro killing Gaster, took over the body forcibly.

While Gaster was catching his breath Chara explained to the now ghost Frisk that if the change was fatal, it would've probably killed him months go when it happened, and Gaster asked her to keep it secret after she accidentally found out. Now if she had calmed down she could have the body back.

With a ghostly sniffle Frisk nodded and took back control.

Gaster meanwhile went back for his bandages, coat and sling.

The two departed for their usual park, after stopping by Frisk's house for a talking flower.

Sans paused as he was heading to the room, as he noted the mail. Noticing a odd envelope, written in red ink, he picked it up.

He hoped it wasn't some well meaning, or stupid, child services trying to take Gaster from him... for the third time that month.

From: Salaam Magical Institute.

To: The Parent or Guardian of Gaster

and that was it, no addresses, or any indication on where it came from. In fact it looked like it had been slipped into the mail by someone other than the mailman.

Curious, he opened the letter, and started reading.

To: The Parent or Guardian of Gaster

We have found out that your child is special, and is qualified to enter our school, we will be sending a Representative on Friday at 3:30 pm, to discuss the possibility of enrolling your son. If this is not a good time, please leave a note on your door and we will reschedule the appointment to your needs.

Sincerely:

Mia Fey-Wright

Principle of Salaam Magical Institute.

Looking at the letter he wondered what this was about. Gaster was in the top five percent of the county, but he is also known not to be social.

He would find out next Friday.

Chapter end.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

This looks like good ending place.

EN: divide 100 percent by half sis times and it ends up about 1.56 percent.

EN2: with how bigoted humans can be, restricting them to a small sample population at first makes sense to me. The ICW has no say in America, this will be discussed later.

Author's Character opinion:

Subject: Frisk.

If we accept that the killing spree of genocide mode is due to pure Chara, and as later she looks in a mirror and says its her, that would mean that Frisk is a living saint, as that would mean a pacifist run is pure Frisk.

Think about it, over many encounters, never killed a single being trying to kill her, and even risking her life to save Monster Kid when Undyne was present.

In my story at least, Chara was like the voice in Frisk's ear saying "kill kill kill" and was too weak at the time to resist.

In cannon? Probably was possessed by Chara.


	6. Chapter 6: Meetings

UnderHarry: he True Fic.

AN: a wasabi and cream cheese cyber cookie if you can identify where the headmistress's name came from.

 _ **AN2:**_ I will be, from now on, referring to the original Gaster, not Harry-Gaster, as W.D. As they are his first name initials.

AN3: A OC will be introduced before the meeting, if you like her, she'll be brought in more, if not she won't her sister will be added later if becomes a permanent fixture. Feel free to give opinions. (cyber cookie to those who can find where the names come from!)

 _ **Important Disclaimer**_ : I will say this, Toby Fox created Undertale not me, I say this because of something said in the fic, that someone might take wrong.

Chapter 6: Meetings.

It was time for the meeting, Gaster was sulking in his coat, while in the living room with his father waiting for their guest.

It was fortunate for the monster race that they sold their story with a human named Toby Fox, whom turned it into a game to help support the monsters. Otherwise they would've had much more trouble the first few months.

He, even after the months above ground had problems with most humans, as his first real, if vague, memory, was of being thrown into the Underground with an insult. He had gotten to really like the literally inseparable duo of Frisk, and Chara, but most humans he met, at least those of his own age seemed to consider him a freak, either due to his appearance, or the fact that he supports monsters like he does, and that was without considering his arm.

He remembered the last confrontation with people his age, one that made him think there were more humans he could stand than Frisk and Chara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Flashback, four days ago.

He was wandering the streets to get some exercise and heard a group of five kids heckling him, not that he cared.

They were calling him 'freak' , 'monster lover', and even 'monster'. They didn't realize that the last two were compliments to him.

Then the children, finding that their taunts made no impression on him, started throwing rocks, badly.

He ignored the rocks until one, by luck, struck the back of his head and knocked him to the ground in shock.

The children emboldened by the fact that he wasn't fighting back gathered more stones and got closer, and pelted him some more times, causing Gaster to get angry. He was about to fight back, damn the consequences, when someone yelled out, "What do you assholes thing you are doing?"

Storming toward the five was a young girl with vivid red hair, and a tomboyish attitude.

The five boys, recognizing her, scrambled away.

They had tussled with her before, and she beat all five of them with just her fists, when she caught them bulling younger kids for their allowance.

And they knew she had gotten stronger since then.

"Why?" Asked the boy whom was holding his bleeding head while getting up.

"Why what?" shot back the girl with a bright grin whom held out a hand to help.

"Why did you help me?" asked the boy again while ignoring, and distrusting the held out hand.

The girl scoffed, and replied, "Do I need a reason? Other than hating bullies that is."

"In my experience... yes. Almost no human helps others without expecting something in return, so why?"

The girl's smile became strained. Here she was being friendly, and was being viewed with suspicion. None of the others whom she helped did so. She also didn't recognize him from school, although she did see him from time to time wandering the town.

"Gaster!" a voice called out, and the two turned to see Frisk running toward them. The brown haired girl caught Gaster in a hug, before fussing over the bruises and cuts he had obtained.

After finding out that the damage was superficial she turned toward the redhead. "Thanks Popola, I wouldn't want him to have to fight them, he might've gotten carried away and killed them," she said.

Popola raised an eyebrow, the boy could've killed the other five? Just by accidentally getting carried away defending himself? That spoke of power, but little control.

"I'll leave you in his hands then, since he appears to trust you. Unlike me the one who saved him," Popola said as she started walking away, mumbling the last sentence rather resentfully.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

A day later saw Frisk tracking down Popola.

"Don't take it too personally, he has trouble trusting humans, at all," Frisk told her.

"Is that why he was so suspicious of me?" Popola shot back.

"Yes," Frisk bluntly replied. "Before the monsters hit the surface, the only memory he had of humans was that of someone trying to kill him, and the distrust humans had toward monsters really isn't helping. If you want to keep trying to be his friend... I would recommend trying to join him on his walks, except when he uses a shortcut."

Popola shook her head. The absolute rejection of her, when she just wanted to help, hurt. "I'll think about it," she said as she walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End Flashback.

His eye was itching like crazy recently, and Frisk had told him that she had to reload earlier. He had been hit by a speeding car and killed, and she reloaded to save him, and prevent it from happening.

And by the feeling in his eye, he was right in assuming being to close to a reload is the catalyst for being changed, well better changed then dead.

He was broke from his musings when his father led a young woman into the room.

She was wearing a set of ceremonial robes with a Magatama jewel around her neck, and looked to be in mid to late twenties, and was holding a briefcase.

"Hello, I am Headmistress Mia Fey-Wright," she said before taking an offered seat.

"your letter said something about having my son studying at your Institute, what exactly would that entail?" sans said starting the conversation.

The woman nodded and got down to the reason for the meeting, "We are a boarding school for magic users. We teach both regular subjects, and magic, along with the new laws they are required to follow. We also, if needed, offer correspondence courses for both magic and mundane subjects."

sans looked at his son, whom was looking distinctively uncomfortable, and asked, "and if we choose not to have Gaster attend, or be affiliated with your school?"

She sighed at the response, one she had heard many times, before responding, "You would be asked by all four of the other magical academies in the US, and possibly from other countries as well. Which is one reason why we offer the home schooling options, if a child and/or parents don't want their child learning magic, they can simply not sign up for the magical courses. This applies to both those that attend physically, or by correspondence. The benefit is that your name would be attached to our school, and no other school would be able to try and force you to attend. There is also a law that every magial child, must be, in some way, being taught by a magical academy."

Gaster spoke up, and asked, "So, I can just take the regular subjects, and the only thing to change is where I send my homework and tests?"

The woman suppressed a wince. Most children would jump at the chance to learn magic, but not this Gaster. He didn't seem interested, unlike the girl she had visited earlier, whom also decided to take courses at home, although just a few magical ones, and she took her regular courses at her current school. Although the fact that she was mainly interested in healing, and protective magic made her a bit limited. "Yes," she answered calmly. "Although it would, if you choose, make it possible to take magical lessons later as an alumni."

"i think we will chose to do that," sans replied, then continued, "my son has problems being around people, so being sent to dorms would be a bad idea. he also has learned, by observation, some forms monster magic.

The headmistress nodded, sad as always when a potential student squanders their magic potential, and pulled the relevant paperwork from her briefcase.

After reading the paperwork, to make sure it was what they had agreed to, sans filled it out, and authorized the transcripts of Gaster's schooling to be sent to his new school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

In Scotland, a book containing all the names of those registered to a school, had a name erased as soon as sans put his name on the last bit of paperwork, much to the dismay of the headmaster, when he found out at least.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Later.

Albus too many middle names Dumbledore was for lack of a better word pissed. One might ask what had made the usually genial man mad, and the answer would by the disappearance of one Harry James Potter's name from the school registry.

After Harry had disappeared from the Dursely's years ago after they had disposed of their nephew, he had been initially annoyed. His devices that had been monitoring and tracking Harry had all ceased to work, leaving Harry's acceptance letter that would have been delivered when Harry turned eleven Dumbledore's _last_ way of finding the boy. That wasn't too big a problem, but now with the name gone from the registry Dumbledore had no other way to track the boy, and bring him to Hogwarts leaving many, if not all of the aged headmasters plans in ruins. (EN)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The headmistress stood up and shook hands with both of the others in the room, and departed for her school.

After all she had a school to run.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

EN: this was edited from what my proofreader thought up.

End chapter.

Author Character Analysis.

Subject: sans.

Lazy but smart. Capable of remembering resets, although in this story unable to remember true resets.

Keeps promises except in extreme circumstances, example in the promise to protect Frisk. He keeps it in any situation besides genocide run.

(Except in a web comic strip I saw, where he tries to kill you anyway for leaving JERRY the only other monster alive)

IMO the strongest character in the game despite having low stats.

1 HP! Sans: technically, according to those that hacked the game code, accurate. But considering that, at that point bosses die in ONE hit, I think Toby just got lazy and put a '1' in because the amount of HP doesn't matter.


	7. Chapter 7: The beginning

UnderHarry- The True Fic.

AN: No opinion of Popola? Well I'll give it one more chapter for people to reply about her before I make my decision.

Chapter 7: The beginning... of the tournament

Across the Pond from the small town at the base of Mt. Ebott there was a school, and in that school a wooden goblet with blue flames. A goblet that was about to spit out some names.

Three names were met with cheer. The fourth... well the fourth was met with confusion, and the sneer of a man.

"Harry Potter."

then the goblet of fire started throwing a fit, the name Harry Potter, had only the vaguest connection to the individual in question. It was nowhere near enough to allow it to activate the primary safety precaution, so it made a change to the name submitted but not chosen, and spat out a fifth parchment.

The old man catching and reading the parchment, was confused as he read, "Gaster Sansson."

Then a blast of blue fire appeared near the goblet, knocking everybody close to it back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Back across the pond, Gaster felt a chill down his back. He was helping his father, Alphys, Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, and Asgore decorate for Chara's birthday party.

The guest list was small, Popola, her twin sister Devola, Monster Kid, and the aforementioned party set-uppers. Oh, and Flowey. Oh right, Frisk was of course invited as well.

In the years since they had come to the surface the monsters actually managed to integrate themselves with the local human community, well to some extent. In some cases it was because those that would object moved out, others just became desensitized to their presence... and some moved in because the weirdness level reached a point where they would fit right in.

The spells were left in place, because the town was starting to become as odd as the town of Eureka, although far less dangerous for the world.

Gaster was finished with the balloons, the colors of which reminded him of the human soul fragment he used to have in him, that was extracted, as well as the whole one a year ago. The whole quickly passed on, the fragment on the other hand was kept in a soul jar for study.

There was something very wrong with that piece.

A side effect was that the lightning bolt scar that used to grace his brow vanished without a trace, a scar that when Mia heard Gaster used to have nearly gave her a heart attack even at her young age.

It wasn't a surprise party that they were preparing. They had tried that once, and it shall not be repeated.

Just as the birthday girl, whom was the one in control of the time-share body, while Frisk was making like Casper, it happened.

Harmless blue flames erupted around Gaster, and his four extra hands, and he vanished.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The flames in the school died out, and the figure reveled was odd. He was wearing a blood red coat with a hood that concealed his face, a loose weave eye patch to conceal his eye, while still letting him see out of it, one arm of his coat was empty as his arm was in it's habitual sling, and he had pitch black pants and combat boots.

He was also standing in a ready stance, prepared to launch attacks at the slightest provocation.

"Harry?" asked the old man as he and the rest of those that got knocked of their feet, got back up.

"No," came the reply from deep within the hood.

"Gaster then?" came the next question.

"Yes, now who are you, and why did you kidnap me?" the boy shot back.

The old man actually looked sheepish as he replied, "Sorry. My name is Dumbledore, and we were choosing champions for a tournament and your name came out, which means you have to participate or loose your magic. The goblet, as a safety precaution to prevent it being used to assassinate someone summons any champion not present when the names are chosen, so it summoned you."

"So you say I have to participate? Can I have a rule book? Also can you contact my school? The magical academy I'm attached to is Salem, I can find my way back at any time after I find out what the first task is," Gaster asked resignedly.

The Dumbledore nodded as he replied and gestured to the room where the other champions were waiting., "I will do so after we explain the first task, and I'm afraid I must ask you to stay here for the yea..." he started, only to be ignored as the young man walked out of the great hall, and to the waiting room.

Gaster, ignoring the insults from the female older champion waited, and ignored Dumbledore's disappointed look at the young man's rudeness, then another man started explaining, "The first task will be one of daring, so we won't tell you what the task is, and will take place at ten am on November twenty-fourth."

Gaster was the only one to speak up, "I have questions," and at the man's nod to proceed he asked, "Is the task life threatening to those not adequately prepared? Does the challenge require knowledge that the schools involved not generally teach?" at the affirmative answer to both questions he continued, "What morons thought this was a good idea? Anyway, I now know where, and when the task is, so I'm heading home," and with that he walked out the door, slamming it behind him, and taking a shortcut home to the interrupted party.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The group at the party was finishing organizing a search party after Gaster had vanished, only to pause when he came back under his own power.

Explanations were given, and everybody present decided to enjoy the party, then deal with in the morning, when the principle would be contacted. If not by Dumbledore, then by them.

It was also decided that Frisk and Chara, along with the possibility of the twins, would be going with him as backup.

Although it's likely that he could handle himself.

The party ended with a bang as the adults set off some small fireworks they had purchased.

The normal sleepover between the four human, or human looking at least, and one ghost came after everybody started trickling home.

The ghost/girl and guy hadn't slept alone since several months after the meeting with Mia, and the parents didn't care as long as both were dressed in reasonable bed outfits.

This was the first one where the twins were present though.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Night passed quickly, then the morning, then when lunch was being served, the Principle of Salem arrived, and joined them at Toriel's invitation.

The redheaded twins had left mid-morning because their father had something to talk to them about, as well as some clothes shopping. They did feel like there was less hate being directed at them by Gaster though. More like the initial hate was habit, or precaution. Kind of like a porcupine bristling.

They did wonder how he would take their secret.

"Headmaster Dumbledore contacted me last night, and I tore a strip from his hide for restarting the damn tournament, and having such crappy security. I will be an added judge. Oh, and here, Dumbledore sent this for you," she stated as she slid a thin book across to Gaster.

Gaster grunted and started reading, and only half listened as he read the book, and he was pissed.

"Those people are MORONS. If they had read the bloody rules, I wouldn't have to participate. It says in the book, the first bloody page, that, as I was entered against my will they could've canceled it anytime within the first five hours. Instead they forced me to participate, no offense Mrs. Fey-Wright, I'm going to half ass this, and go for the loosing position," Gaster said with a false calm.

Mia was also pissed. She had visited a few other times since their first meeting and was semi fond of the boy, for no other reason than because he's a stubborn, but oddly polite, brat. "Agreed, but you have some ceremonial stuff I expect you to go to, something called the weighing of the wands, which for you is just a photo shoot. Do not, I repeat, do NOT, speak with the reporter present. There is also a ball in December, you will be expected to attend and open with your date." she paused, then noted how Gaster's eyes drifted to Frisk, whom was now in her body again, and Chara whom was ghosting around. "Yes Frisk, and/or Chara is perfectly acceptable."

Before Gaster could open his mouth, Chara nodded at frisk, and frisk said, "Yes we'll go with you, if it's okay with mom."

Toriel, whom was carrying in her signature butterscotch-cinnamon pie, spoke up, "If Mia goes with you two as chaperon.

After the five finished their pie slices, with Chara taking over long enough to have one of her own, the table got down to brass tacks.

Plans were made, then scrapped, then remade.

Hogwarts won't know what hit it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter


	8. Chapter 8: Weighing

UnderHarry.

AN: dropping 'the true fic' from the top of the chapters from now on.

AN2: Anyone else think Popola and Devola from the PS4 game got the raw deal? Programmed to feel guilty because of what two of their android lines did, and then sacrificing themselves because of said guilt, admittingly for what they thought was a good cause.

AN3: Explanation on how I'm making Harry's magic will be explained at the end of chapter.

Edited: 4/15/18

Chapter 8: Weighing.

It had been a week since Gaster was roped into the tournament, and things haven't been going too well.

The Weighing of the Wands, a ceremonial part of the competition, and completely pointless for him, and Gaster was annoyed at being there. Not only because he was, well there, but also because he was locked in a cupboard with a witch that refused to let him out and kept pestering him with questions.

His patience was nearing it's end so he said, "Let me out, or I'll have you charged with kidnapping."

"Now Gaster..." she started, and then Gaster's patience snapped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Outside, in the main room that the Weighing of the Wands was going to happen in, and Principle Fey-Wright was demanding to know where her student was.

Suddenly everyone was startled when a blast of white blew the door Rita Skeeter dragged Gaster into apart.

When the blast cleared there was a scared woman, a pissed Gaster, and a floating dragon/dog hybrid skull.

"Why did you idiots allow her to abduct me? Not you, Principle, Frisk, Popola, or Devola, you all arrived after she dragged me off, but the rest of these so called authorities, all allowed some strange woman to drag me off against my will. Not to mention they just appeared near my home and abducted me without the slightest bit of guilt," the mutated boy snarled.

The aforementioned group, by accident, split up their glares and set them on different targets. Even the twin redheads Popola and Devola, whom had started to become closer to Gaster since the first meeting, and even closer after the Halloween sleep over. They were starting to think they should come clean about their secret.

Gaster added, "Not the creepy old guy, he wasn't there to kidnap me, or when I was dragged off, nor those in red robes either."

It should be noted that the Aurors were also looking at the representatives of Briton's magical government, as well as the headmaster/mistress of the other two schools, when Gaster added, "I want to press charges, if they had waited thirty bloody minutes I would've arrived with the group that agreed to accompany me."

The Aurors' were confused. They had never been asked to arrest such high profile people before, and then Albus spoke up, "now there will be no need for that, it was an honest mistake."

Noticing that the so called 'cops' of the magical world stood down at the old mans sentence Gaster sneered, and shot back, "so this is the patheticness of magical Briton, lawless and corrupt beyond belief, it seems like I will have to protect myself from now on from the whole damn magical country. Try it again, with me or anyone I care about..." and Gaster's eye behind the eye-patch started glowing blue, that due to the loose weave of the patch the glow could be seen, he finished in a menacing voice, " **you'll have a** _ **bad**_ **time**."

Dumbledore was disturbed, he had a theory that Harry and Gaster were the same person. In fact he was sure of it. The fact that he seemed to be making things worse between the two of them was bad. He needed a plan to bring the boy under his influence. He had also started to spread it around the school, in hopes that the boy would make friends here and accept the need to study there.

Then he remembered, the boy had a innocent godfather on the run. Clear his name and he could take Harry away from the 'bad' aka 'non-Dumbledore' influences in his life. The threat of violence, and the glowing from under the eye patch, must be a sign of being corrupted by dark magic.

Not to mention the skull thing he used to blow the door open, although considering he knew Rita had charmed it locked he couldn't complain without questions being asked. Such as why he didn't stop her.

Harry was the last in the weighing of the wands, and he observed how the two guys and a girl handed over their wands to be tested, and pretty much ignored the results as unimportant.

Then it was his turn.

"Well, Gaster was it? Let's see your wand," Ollivander said.

"I don't have one. I only attend Mundane classes at Salem, and before you get any idea's assholes, it still counts as attending a magic school,"

There were frowns from all the adults, as well as most of the children. The exception being a giggly ghost... whom was prepared to take over if things went hostile.

"Very well young man now it's time for pictures, if you could take off the coat and eye-patch..." the headmaster of Hogwarts started.

"No," Harry simply replied pissing off the non-American adults... including the other two champions.

It took half an hour for everybody to give up arguing with him, and they didn't have a good excuse to point their wand at a child from a different school, so they gave up.

The picture actually came out well, Gaster's face, half hooded, and a glowing eye location, that illuminated the rest of his face ended up stealing center stage from the other three champions. The kimono that Mia favors also was a stark contrast to the robes of the rest of the group.

In fact Dumbledore thought it was rather a rather cool effect himself, and he relaxed a bit after he hit Gaster with a few diagnostic spells, spells that show major magical contamination, but no actual dark magic.

He still needed control over the boy, and Sirius was still his best bet.

After the pictures, and Rita Skeeter's attempts to gain an interview with the champions, one that at the nod from his principle he decided to have some fun with it.

"So, Gaster was it? I did some research and found out you were raised by monsters, how was your childhood?" she asked with her infamous quick quotes quill and parchment behind her, and she didn't notice the floating skeleton hand with a large hole in the palm take over the quill.

He decided to speak in hands (EN), "Great, it was really fun, and here's some advice, beware the man whom talks in hands **.** "

"Uh, what?" Rita said confused as hell.

Gaster continued in 'hands', "What's the matter, can't understand me? I know your reputation, you are the worst sort of bottom feeder. You probably intend to make up the entire story, with just enough facts to say you have some."

"Speak English damn it!" Rita shouted. "Or at least some recognizable language!"

Frisk, whom was listening in, facepalmed. Of course Gaster would speak in hands, just to annoy the reporter. Not that she blamed him, as from what she had seen the reporter was trying to pry secrets from her fiancee. After all, why else would she drag him into a closet for the interview instead of doing it where people can hear?

Yes fiancee, due to a warning Principle Fey-Wright, the two families, the Dreemers, and sans, decided to draw up a formal contract.

She was very happy to be engaged to her best friend... and crush. Sure the start was rocky, very rocky, but both of the linked girls got over it shortly after Gaster saved her from the lava.

Sans and the Dremeers weren't objecting either... simply because they knew both that the contact would be easily breakable, and that they had more than a sneaking suspicion that it was just moving the engagement date up some years.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Flashback.

Frisk, Chara, Mia, and Gaster were in England's Gringotts branch. sans still couldn't get a passport, either magical, or mundane, although he would be able to by the end of the first task, so he let Mia act as his proxy.

Mia had explained that the English would be wanting their 'hero' back. She had figured out exactly who Gaster was, based off some pictures from when he was younger, although she had to squint a bit to recognize him due to his changes, a while ago, and of course the scar he used to have. The best way to protect him from people forcing him into an engagement contract was to be already in one, and she knew there were many families that would try anything from semi legal tricks, to outright illegal contracts due to his fame and family name.

The terms they had worked out were simple, they would be engaged and could break it off at any time after passing a check for drugs, potions, spells, and a questioning about blackmail.

There was a cause about sharing, but everybody involved had to agree to it, and pass the same test as for cancellation, with the exception of Chara.

Frisk, Chara, and Gaster snuck that in while nobody was looking.

The fee for cancellation was two cents.

Frisk shyly kissed him to seal the contract, and then Chara got sick of waiting.

Everybody 'in the know' facepalmed, but weren't surprised when Chara then took over and pulled out an identical contract, with the exception of the names Frisk and Chara being swapped in the contract, and signed it with Gaster.

Her kiss was aggressive and actually caused her and Gaster to hit the floor.

This kind of ruined the moment as her teeth cut Gaster's lip when they impacted the floor.

The goblin guards rushed in when the goblin in charge of the Potter accounts started laughing, as he usually only did so when someone needed to die.

Seeing the two rolling around on the ground, with one bleeding from the mouth they knew it wasn't anything serious.

After the guards stuck their heads in they shook their heads wile chuckling and walked away...

humans...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End flashback.

Gaster while waiting for the headmasters after his interview, was sitting against the wall, and was soon joined by Frisk whom started cuddling him, and Chara moved to his other side and acted like she was doing the same, as she couldn't actually touch him.

Joining him on the floor against the wall, the twins set up in a line with Gaster in the middle.

Popola hesitantly spoke up, glad that the adjustments that her father made worked as advertised, "Gaster, we need to talk when we get home, about a secret that we have been holding."

Gaster looked at the twins through the soul sight that he copied from his father, and saw the same abnormalities and washed out colors that he always saw, and asked, "Does this have anything to do with how your souls seem to be washed out and rotated about thirty degrees from human norm?"

The two girls eyes widened, there weren't expecting to actually _have_ souls considering what they were, and Devola answered, "Probably."

Gaster shook his head, and said, "I was starting to think of you as friends anyway, your secret probably won't hurt that... it might actually help if the content is anything like what I've begun to suspect, and would take out one of my last reservations."

The two redheads nodded, and leaned back to watch the show of the four head of schools arguing.

They were starting to get hungry as it was getting toward lunch at their home. Then Mia came back looking upset, and said, "Professor Dumbledore is insisting we stay for their dinner, and I don't trust him. Gaster, go home and grab five of the Bezoars so we can eat without fear of potions."

Mia had met Dumbledore before, and had found evidence that he had used potions to convince one of her students, whom was from a pureblood family that moved from England, to transfer to Hogwarts. Dumbledore never realized that she had found the evidence, and used it to reclaim her student, he simply thought the potion had worn off, and wasn't able to obtain another meeting with the family due to a magical restraining order. He could've ignored the order, but it would've had the American Aurors after his hide.

He had felt it was justified because the family had gone to his school almost since it was founded, and the family refusing to send the children to Hogwarts, came as a major blow to the reputation of the school.

He wouldn't try it at his own school, as such things could be discovered all too easily, and impact his reputation in a really negative manner, not that the visitors knew that.

Gaster nodded, then asked W.D. To try something, and a hand vanished, then came back with the stones in 'hand'.

Taking them as preventive measures... right when the old man who runs the school was looking at them, the group trooped following the Hogwarts champion that offered to lead them.

The meal was tolerable to the visiting group.

Well the food at least.

The company, not so much. They were forced to sit at the Gryffindor table, and this caused headaches for Harry, and Frisk.

On Gaster's left was a redhead boy, whom was eating with terrible table manners while shooting questions out of his full mouth, along with food.

Frisk took his right, and the twins managed to sit across from them.

Both of them were pelted with questions in a rapid fire manner, that gave them headaches, while the twin redheads got a much milder treatment.

The questions the three girls with Harry were asked mainly revolved around their relationship with Harry, and there were screeches of outrage, especially from a Gryffindor redhead sitting by Frisk, when she answered the question truthfully.

A redhead that had fantasized ever since her father read her one of the Harry Potter books about marring her hero.

The redhead slammed her hand down on the table, and shouted, "How in the hell do you think, you money grubbing whore, that you are worthy of _my_ Harry? He deserves much better than a skank like _you_!"

It should be noted at that time that Frisk was wearing a relatively form fitting blue long sleeved shirt, with a with several purple stripes running horizontally, and a pair of fitted blue jeans, and a comfortable pair of boots. The outfit covered most of her skin, while highlighting her developing figure in an understated way.

The only way it could be considered skimpily dressed was in comparing it to the fully robed, and body concealing, figures around her, and even that was stretching it.

"Excuse me?" said Gaster coldly, his patched eye shining, and illuminating his face from within his hood. "Did you just insult _my best friend?_ "

Frisk normally would've spoken up, but she was pissed at the insult herself, as long as Gaster doesn't try and kill, or maim, the girl she would keep quiet.

The redheaded girl simply smiled happily, and responded, "She's not your friend Harry, she's just after you for your fame and money."

Gaster grit his teeth, and plates, silverware, and food started glowing blue and levitating. "My. Name. Is. Gaster! And for your information, we were friends when everyone _**I**_ knew, thought I was just a _**UNWANTED ORPHAN**_!" he finished with a roar that sent everything levitating sailing directly at the girl that insulted his best friend.

The redhead, now covered in food, and had some forks shallowly embedded in her was frightened. She didn't know what she had done wrong. She just told the obvious truth about the girl, but she decided to try later... after she was cleaned off a bit.

The other girls that would've objected stayed silent in order to avoid similar treatment.

Then Harry explained the contract was made to protect him, and that either of them could, cheaply at that, cancel it, after being tested for potions, blackmail, and/or mind control, and it was impossible to cancel under those circumstances.

At the head table, Dumbledore was frowning. Ginny had just apparently upset Gaster/Harry to the point he assaulted her with, as far as he knew, accidental magic. The contract he mentioned, done under the authority of the heir of House Potter, was bad. Not even a godfather could do anything about it since he doesn't have authority over that house. The fact that they distrusted him enough to take those stones as a preventative measure. It wasn't a good thing for his plans.

He would need a plan to convince Harry to cancel it.

It should be noted at this point that Dumbledore's plan was starting to make a Rube Goldberg device look simple and elegant. His plans weren't malicious towards the Potter heir, but what he felt was a necessity for the greater good of magical Briton.

The first steps of his plan?

Get Harry a wand, exonerate Sirius, get Gaster to cancel contract with the girl since only a Potter can do so since it was set up under the Potter heir's name..

The visiting group left shortly after the meal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The next day, Gaster was sitting at the dining room table in the twins house, along with their father, a Doctor Wily (EN2).

The doctor was a short man, with gray hair that was bald in the center and large and bushy on the side, with a large gray mustache.

"Now Gaster, my daughter felt like I should explain..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.]

end chapter.

EN: This should be in Wingdings Font, but the site doesn't allow it.

EN2: nope not evil here, he went on a separate path from the Megaman Wily.

Explanation on how I'm making Harry's/Gaster's magic in this story.

He's a Blue mage. He copies monster magics, but as a consequence normal wizarding spells are inaccessible.


	9. Authors Notes And Anon points reply

Underharry

Authors Notes. And Anon points reply.

I have been getting A LOT of hate... all from anonymous reviews, so I decided to do something I normally don't.

So I felt like putting some points up here.

Chara's personality, in game, she has less than three dozen lines, and some of them are post death. So there really isn't too much to go on. in fact one of the reviews said Chara was a tomboy sassy ghost whom prefers gender neutral pronouns... where EXACTLY in cannon did she say, or do enough to make these a fact? I think people are confusing cannon with fannon. The most that can be said is that Chara "Wasn't the Greatest person" and "Hated humanity" from Astrial 's words at the end. Besides, with how people make Snape a kind understanding person, and I've seen cases where Snape actually goews fatherly to Harry, my alterations aren't that bad.

Chara being "OOC" reread the first chapter, I explained WHY she isn't pressuring Frisk to go Genocidal. Aka she did it and didn't like the results.

Gender. A. this is fanfiction. B. Toby deliberately didn't say the gender, so it can be anything the author wants. I would like to point out that some authors gender flip some explicitly male characters, so choosing gender for a gender neutral character shouldn't be an issue.

Someone said I made Chara and Frisk twins, er what? When? The only twins MENTIONED are Devola and Popola, and I explicitly stated that they are basically time sharing the body.

To Tem: Dumbledore IS manipulative, and I'm not bashing. I'm simply making him think he needs to have Gaster/Harry under his instructions, he isn't evil at all... at least in this fic.

I would like the following Guests, whom are just insulting and uncalled for to not come back. Oh and Avoid a new fic Called Feartale that i'm going to post, by your comments you'll hate it.

The swearing is unnecessary.

Calling me the reason why the fandom is crashing is uncalled for.

And Question, if you hated it from the start... why did you keep reading it?

Chopst

Blodge - btw the person whom apparently didn't READ the fic and thought I said Frisk and Chara are twins... when I explicitly stated that they are basically time sharing the body.

the Anon that reviewed chap 8.

the unnamed one that reviewed.

these two are borderline acceptable in reviews. I can handle the negative reviews, but the insults and cussing I would ask that you tone down. Thank you, and as you at least TRIED to be thoughtful about your reviews I didn't delete them like the ones above, but i will if the cussing continues.

Darkblade

Red

if i keep getting abuse like that sent at me, I'll disable the Anonymous reviews.

 _ **FINAL NOTE:**_ I will admit, that I might need to review last 2 or 3 chaps, and make some changes, I am NOT too proud to do so. At least better than the Anons whom probably never wrote a single thing... or are too cowardly to sign in because people might be able to DISPUTE their points. I will also add a to the description explicitly stating Female Frisk and Chara.


	10. Chapter 9: Revelations and task

UnderHarry

AN: If you are going to review, stop cussing me out, if you don't like it don't read it, I'm not forcing you. I do take feedback, reasonable feedback, seriously, and I tend to reply to them if a person gives it under their login name.

If the uncalled for insults from the anonymous reviewers continue, I'll have to block them, which I do not want to do.

Btw, anyone else besides the annoying anonymous reviewer who apparently didn't READ the fic, think I called Frisk and Chara twins?

And no, I'm not going to drop the genders in the fic to make those that cuss me out happy, besides, if I tried I KNOW I'd screw it up.

I'm also going to delete those insulting ones, not the negative thoughtful ones, or just negative, just the ones that deliberately try to be insulting and hurtful. If it just says "This sucks" it'll stay, but actual insults directed at me will be deleted from now on.

 _ **IPORTANT AN:**_ Thanks for the support of registered users after I complained about the anons.

 _ **IPORTANT AN2:**_ last chapter obtained some minor edits, including the description on how I see Gaster's magic now.

Chapter 9: Revelations and task.

Gaster was sitting at the table of two out of three and a half, human friends. Or who he thought was two of the three and a half.

The revelation that Wily had given, that they were androids, came as a bit of a shock. The fact that he was able to make them have a semi human growth curve was astounding, although the fact that they needed a large amount of metal in their 'diet' to allow it made sense. The man was a genius, on par with the man he once thought of as his rival.

Wily was now of the opinion that he had surpassed his rival, making two androids that not only grew in a semi-realistic manner, but close enough to human that they actually had souls, if odd slightly nonhuman ones. He also was constantly upgrading the two, trying to make a type of android he saw in an anime.

If he could manage that, then he would say that he had reached a point that his rival never would've conceived of.

The scientist was broken from his thoughts when Gaster spoke up, "Well that explains the odd souls, and how I started to become more comfortable around them so 'quickly'. How did you get them to survive in a high magical environment? I would've thought they'd be fried."

The scientist chuckled, and replied, "You're taking this well young man, and to answer your question, it's due to both Alphys helping to protect them, and the fact that they use biological parts for many of their functions."

Gaster grinned and said, "Doesn't change much to me, I understand why you kept it a secret, I imagine that there are many people, and organizations, that would love to get their hands on them, and probably you as their creator."

The old man nodded his head, happy that the boy was so accepting, but he decided to see weather the girls would accept some combat mods, so they could defend themselves better, especially if they would be hanging around the trouble magnet Gaster.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Time passed quickly, with Gaster not changing his routine a single bit despite the first task coming up, mainly because he was going to blow it off. The rules state he has to compete, but nothing says he has to put more than a token effort in.

He, Chara, and Frisk also became closer to the twins, as they gave permission to let them in on the secret of their 'race'.

In return Gaster showed them his mutated body, and assured them that it was neither life threatening, nor contagious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Meanwhile, sans was doing something he had been putting off for literally years. Something that he felt was unpleasant, but needed to be done if he was going to maintain a good relationship with his son, not that it had affected said relationship at all.

He needed to talk... with the kid.

He would admit that the version that he has been interacting with in this timeline was a great improvement from the previous ones, but old habits die hard, and he knew he was different himself from the last timelines, having a child changes you.

So here he was, sitting in his favorite recliner while Frisk, and presumably Chara were waiting for him to speak up. He was wearing a shirt that Gaster had bought him as a joke, after he was told that he had called sans 'mom' when a toddler.

It said, "Worlds Best Mom."

"so, kid... I asked you here today to try and bury the hatchet, and not in your back. you've done good this timeline, and I'm willing to admit extenuating circumstances due to your frustration of multiple attempts to make the best ending, and being denied," he started gravely. "i think I can work past the memories eventually, but did you know... that the reason your mother and i accepted the engagement despite you all being so young, is that we could tell that it was heading in that direction anyway?" at the shocked look on Frisk's face, he chuckled, and continued, "i'm not saying we'll be the best of friends, but we have to lower the tension a bit, for both our sakes, and Gaster's."

Frisk nodded, and replied, "I can't apologize enough for that sans, it was just so hopeless to me at the time, I fell for Chara's words, not you, the one I originally had, and just wanted it to end, but I kept getting cold feet." at sans nod, as he had noticed it, she continued, "but each time, it was easier to let Chara do her thing, and eventually, that led to the last time, and me being butchered by you."

sans sighed, and nodded, he could tell she was telling the truth, so he stood up and said, "let's head to Grillby's kid, and get something to eat, we can talk more there."

So the two left, and headed to the restaurant/bar that was run by one of his oldest friends.

A foundation, shaky as it was, was started on a new/old friendship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Three days later a Professor McGonagall approached Gaster and sans's house. she was sent on a mission by her boss.

She knocked on the door and Gaster answered in his customary outfit, which he has a closet full of.

His eyes narrowed as he recognized the woman outside the door so he said coldly, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Taken aback by the coldness she took a second to get her bearing and then replied, "Dumbledore sent me to help you purchase a wand."

"Not interested, now go away," came Gaster's reply, and he tried shutting the door.

Tried because the professor used a spell to keep it open.

"Mr. Potter, you will come with me!" she declared, then reached for the boy to use her portkey.

She was stopped when Gaster's eye ignited with a blue light, and she was sent flying backwards with a gesture of his arm.

This was followed by several small balls of fire that were shielded against, and a blunt bone from the ground that broke two of her ribs.

All done without a focus.

Then the American aurors arrived, and pointed their wands at both of them.

"What is going on here?" the lead auror asked.

"She was trying to grab me, while I was in my home, probably to try and use one of those portkey things," Gaster explained.

"I was just trying to take him wand shopping on Dumbledore's orders," game the old woman's reply.

The auror turned toward the woman and asked, "Did you get his guardians permission? Or his?"

"Well no, but..."

"Then you're under arrest for attempted kidnapping, and boy?" he paused and waited until Gaster's attention was on him, "I don't normally say this when things get to a confrontation like this, but good work, you held her off while causing minimal injury until we arrived. With the difference in your ages, and presumably experience that's pretty good. I'll leave the contact info for a good warder for you, so if you think more intrusions like this are likely, you can get some protections. I will also tell them to keep a place open at the academy for you if you show any interest in joining the aurors."

"Thank you," Gaster replied politely. "and as for the recommendation, but I'm happy in the mundane world."

The auror shrugged and replied, "Feels like a waste to not develop that talent, but it's your choice, it's there if you want it."

with that last comment the group of aurors stunned the old woman and took her to the station, and the lead auror popped back three minutes later with the contacts, then departed. (EN)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

A day later in Great Briton an old man was raging, his deputy headmistress and transfiguration teacher was in an American jail, and was looking at a long jail sentence if he couldn't get the charges drop.

He then decided to tempt fate with a sentence nobody in their right mind would use, "This can't get any worse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

It was the day of the first task, and the champions were waiting for it to start, and Gaster was pulled aside by one of the judges.

"Hello Gaster, do you have a plan for this challenge? I'm Ludo Bagman by the way," he said slyly, or an attempted to do it slyly.

"Yup, loose as badly as possible. I have no intention of trying to win this," came the reply, which caused Bagman's eyes to widen in fear.

Ignoring the man Gaster went back into the tent, and waited. Soon enough the official came in and explained the trial, and Gaster's eyes narrowed.

Two of the champions had no surprise what so ever, so Gaster, in the interest of fairness, and noticing that The principle of his school was there, walked over to her, and quietly said, "Did you notice? For a 'surprise' task, two of the champions seem to have known what was going to happen."

at the look Mia sent him Gaster nodded, and went to choose his dragon, thankful he wasn't in it to win it.

Mia on the other hand started leafing through the rule book, and grinning evilly she pulled out a pen and underlined some passages.

Gaster ignored the comings and going of the other champions, including the badly burned but still breathing form of the Hogwarts champion.(EN2)

Then it was his turn, and he walked to the cave, and saw the big mean Hungarian Horntail Dragon, and sighed.

It had come down to this, Mutated boy VS one of the meanest dragons to exist, it would be a epic battle that... wait, did the boy just conjure a small bone, and throw it?

The bone bounced and was incinerated by the dragon. Gaster turned towards the crowd and shrugged his shoulders, and said, "Welp, I tried." and walked out of the artificial cave.

The stands started booing. Three champions had risked their lives for the victory, and their hero had coped out. This shouldn't be allowed to stand... but it did.

Then the champions, the ones that were able to stand at least, stood before the judges to be scored.

"First up is Cedric Diggory, whom while he obtained the egg, was badly injured in the process, we have..." Bagman started.

And the scoring ranged from two, to seven, giving him a total score of twenty-one.

Next up was Fluer, and they were about to start when Mia stood up.

Before we get to the scores of Mrs Delacour, and Mr. Krum, I have to ask something," she started pulling the attention to herself, "Who helped you cheat to know what the task was?"

Silence, it engulfed the stadium. One of the Judges had just accused half of the champions of cheating, and they, due to the contract forcing them to perform couldn't lie about it once confronted.

"How dare..." Karkaroff started, when Krum responded, "My headmaster."

Fluer indicated that it was also her head of school that gave her the info, and so Mia gave an evil smirk, and responded, "then, by the rules, both of you receive a zero for this task, and I would like to say something before we move onto Gaster. He has requested that we give him the same score, as he is trying to deliberately fail the tournament."

The Headmaster/mistress of the cheaters, were annoyed at their champions being tied for last, jumped at the opportunity.

Dumbledore also gave a zero, for the lack of effort.

Bagman, he gave a 10, much to the disgust of his fellow judges.

Crouch ... he gave a ten as well, which made everybody whom knew him look suspiciously at him. He seemed to shake his head vigorously, and with a motion of his wand, took the one out of the ten.

This gave Gaster the second place with a total of ten points... wait, Bagman gave into peer pressure, and dropped it to two points, giving Harry the lowest second place, for the first task, in the history of the tournament when there was more than one survivor.

And so, the first task ended, with the lowest cumulative score of the surviving champions, in the history of the tournament, at twenty-three points.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

EN: this originally was going to be a completely different scene with Harry heading to the wand shop, and finding that his magic incompatible.

EN2: in this story there was no Harry to tell Cedric that there would be dragons, so he was caught completely flat footed.

 _ **READER OPININS WANTED BELOW!**_

I have a few ideas that I want to float that I want opinions on.

1.I have an idea for frisks origins that would be a bit complicated, and perhaps having complications in the future. The idea is that she's a lab experiment, one that escaped, to give a human the ability to alter time, and the DNA for it came from a certain cannon 'chara'cter. The fun thing about this is that it would explain why the two look so much like bloody identical twins, dispite NOT being related. Partial insparation from a 2 paragraph post from divient art.

2\. I have three ideas for the second task, and would like opinions on them.

2a. Gaster and Frisk/Chara hide in a place the judges can't find, with the help of Mia, and one of two options happen.

2a1. Gaster gets a lot of points for managing to foil the officials, as they decide that it's impressive they did so.

2a2. They choose someone Gaster doesn't care about and he flubs the task like he does the first one.

2b. Gaster hides one of his floating hands on Frisk, and drags her to serface using it before task begins.

2c. Chara takes over, breaking the stasis spell and slaughters her way to the serface.


	11. Interlude: Nightmares about the past

Underharry

AN: almost everybody seemed to be for this so I'm starting it.

AN2: A lot of my inspiration for this is because I have been watching/listening to comic dubs of Undertale, and it has been giving me ideas, so Chara will have some non-cannon abilities, because I think they'd be cool, so she wouldn't be just a melee 'chara'cter

WARNING! WARNING! ANGST! This chapter is a complete deviation in mood from the rest of the fic. The rest of the fic has good times, and bad, this chapter is nearly 100% pure angst.

Interlude: Nightmares about the past.

Frisk was sitting at sans's kitchen table. It was well past midnight on a day when he was hosting the sleepover and here she was, staring at the glass of milk she had pored herself with a vacant expression.

She had been awoken from her sleep by her memories, and it was only due to her practice that she didn't wake up the other four... even Chara was still floating around sleeping.

"Kid, what are you doing up so late? Kid?" sans asked, then when he didn't get an answer walked up behind her, and then he saw it.

Due to the disheveledness of her hair, he saw the back of her neck for the first time... and there was what looked like the tattoo of a barcode on it.

"Kid, what is that?" he asked slowly.

For the first time since he came into the room, she moved, with one hand reaching around to cover it and her posture stiffening.

"My shame," came the whispered reply.

The skeleton walked to the fridge and picked up a bottle of ketchup, and sat across from the girl.

"Kid, I know we have problems, and while we haven't fully buried the hatchet, but talk to me, I won't judge," he said with his eyes fully on the girl, he had never seen her like this before.

"sans, tell me, what do you know of my past?" she started hollowly.

The skeleton took a sip of ketchup and frowned. He knew more of Gaster's life before he fell, than he did of Frisk's before she fell. That was odd, because she fell at a much older age than Gaster did.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Her dead eyes looked at her best friend's father and she gave a chuckle that was so completely devoid of humor, it could almost be classified as an anti-chuckle.

"that was my intention," she started. "It can't hurt to talk about it... just one promise, don't tell Gaster, I will myself at some point, and that goes for you too Chara, I know your awake now."

Chara moved into a floating sitting position, and then both agreed.

"Well, this is my story..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Flashback/recollection

Frisk was sitting on the floor of her cell, she was only wearing what could be described as a sackcloth. The ten year old was freezing, but she was used to being so. The room was barely heated, and she was never given any clothing beyond the sackcloth dress.

Then the door opened, it was morning and her, and her fellow experiments were let into a common room to stretch their legs. It was also to allow their minds to work by socializing and educating them. It had been like this for the entire ten years of her life.

Today though, today would be different. Instead of a meal, then lessons then socializing, one of the steps was going to be different. The ability to make the change was due to the cameras in the common room being on the fritz, as well as the arrogance of the scientists involved. They believed that the girls were so beaten down they wouldn't DARE try anything...

The eighty-two surviving experiments were gathered in the center of the room, many of them deformed, many of them ill, almost all having less than a year to live.

Almost all, one was overheard to have a chance at a normal lifespan... for a human that is, not a FR15K unit.

FR15K... the codename given to the experiments. The purpose was to create a human that could manipulate time, using blood that had some unique genetic properties they found on a nearby mountain. Of course the blood was old and badly degraded, which led to them having to try and manually repair it, of course genetic manipulation is an imprecise science, that they made many mistakes.

The gathering consisted of the current surviving experiments, FR15K-3900 through FR15K-3981.

3900, the oldest, and the one with the estimated shortest lifespan started the meeting, "we may never get an attempt like this again, so I have a proposition, we rebel, and allow 3981 to escape, and destroy all the data."

Frisk's, or rather FR15K-3981's, eyes widened, and she shook her head and replied, "NO! You shouldn't sacrifice yourselves for me!"

3980, shook her deformed head and replied, "3981, look at us. All of these assholes have pretty much written us off, and the data they shared showed that all of us will be dead within the year, two tops, except for you. Let us spend our lives in a way that would matter, to stop them from making others."

"But... but..."

3950, who's fast aging made her look seventy shook her head, and replied, "Look at us, many of us, even if we had longer lives would be outcasts, and shunned. You on the other hand, could live a normal life if you escape."

3902 interrupted 3981 before she could protest, "You wouldn't deny us our vengeance would you?" she said with a bloodthirsty grin.

3981 looked at the determined faces of the eighty-one others and hardened her own determination.

She agreed to make her move while they started the fight, and to never look back.

When the scientists came back with the evening meals, that due to their arrogance, had metal silverware it happened, 3910 grabbed a knife and slammed it into the scientist's eye, and into his brain, killing him instantly.

Then all hell broke loose as eighty-one experiments attacked en mass.

The last one snuck out the door and into a locker room. Grabbing some massively oversized clothing she fit herself in it as well as possible, with the oversized boots stuffed with cloth to help keep her small feet in them. She also saw a backpack with her number on it, and grabbed it as well, thinking could be useful. She headed towards the exit, practically ignored by the adults as they had a rebellion, and fires to put out.

Only one man noticed her leaving, and the distraction landed him a knife in the side.

Opening the door she was greeted by a white out blizzard, and with only a slight hesitation, she headed out wracked with grief about what the probable fate of her 'sisters' would be.

She left behind a lab, that was slowly being consumed in an all encompassing blaze.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Unknown to her, the rebellion was a success, with the lab being in flames, and all the fireproof containers opened and dumped out to ensure the data being lost, the final survivor, but not for long, a scientist named James Jefferson, mortally wounded from a knife in the side, gave a dry chuckle as he felt his life ebb, and was reading a file.

 _FR15K-3981,_

 _Vital status: Normal for age, weight, and height_

 _Life expectancy: Unknown, estimated to be human average at least._

 _Experiment status: Unknown, possibly successful. When compared to the original DNA sample, the non degraded parts matched up, a scientist named James Jefferson, working alone, used his own DNA to patch the degraded strand. This appears to have given better results than simply trying to rebuild it. When questioned on why he used his DNA, he suggested that the original DNA came from a missing child, that went missing on the mountain two hundred years ago, and he was descended from the missing child's brother, so his DNA should be at least marginally compatible. Especially with how small the town nearby was._

 _There is no proof of his theory, but we can't deny the results. The new unit is healthier than any of the others. She has also shown signs of showing some odd abilities, and some of our monitoring devices show some anomalies surrounding her, anomalies that have nothing to do with her health._

 _Update:_

 _The unit turned ten today, and we partied. She had, according to the sensors, looped time for a second. We had done it, now we can work on isolating why it happened, how to expand it, and how to incorporate it into others. Then we can market it to the military. Imagine a spy that can reset time after getting the info, and then give it to the military, and nobody knows the spy was even there! The other applications for the military were endless!_

 _James was complaining again, saying we should get the experiment real clothes, and a real room._

 _Everybody was mocking him, as she was scheduled for dissection on her eleventh birthday._

 _Found James staring at 3981 again, assigned him to check the cameras in the experiment common room. He worked on them for several hours, and spoke to 3980._

 _Today I reassigned James, he's so incompetent that he broke the cameras. Good thing he's no longer part of the main project._

The man started chuckling as he threw the file into the approaching blaze, only to stop as he started coughing up blood.

Looking up at the ceiling, and hearing it start straining he said, "Good luck 3981, and live well."

The ceiling collapsed on the man, finishing off the last living thing in the lab.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

3981 was in a cave, sheltered from the storm, and looking through the backpack. It contained a striped shirt some jeans and a pair of boots in her size.

She kept the clothing she had to put over it, to help keep her warm.

Leaving the cave the next morning 3981... no, Frisk, as she had renamed herself, headed further up the mountain, hoping that being further from humans would help. She then found an unusually warm cave with a hole in it, and when she leaned over the hole, she tumbled in, leading her into a new adventure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

"... and that's my story," Frisk finished, along with finishing the rest of her milk.

sans was silent. He hadn't expected that when he asked her to talk to him. Taking a deep breath he found his voice, "kid, you have nothing to be guilty about. They gave their lives to spare yours, and did so willingly."

"I know but..."

"Get some sleep kid, things will look better in the morning."

The teen nodded hesitantly and put her glass in the sink, and headed off to bed.

As soon as the girl had left, sans took a shortcut to a deserted field.

He regretted asking, as it brought up bad memories of his own, memories he had suppressed due to how horrible they were.

The memories of when he was in a lab himself.

He needed to get back, his son is an early riser.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Interlude end.


End file.
